


as you were

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrulogical, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Picnics, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan and Remus go on a date.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	as you were

Logan looks down at the picnic basket he's carrying, nerves souring his stomach and tightening his throat. This is the first proper date that he's ever asked Remus on, and he has to confess, if only to himself, that he has no idea what he's doing. This is Patton's department (and in fact, Patton helped him fill said picnic basket). It took him nearly a week to figure out what Remus might like to eat that's actually edible, and multiple interviews with a suspicious Janus and a disbelieving Roman. The bouquet on top only fills him with more nerves. A multicolored bouquet of roses peeks out from the basket, only slightly wilted. He thinks Remus might prefer them that way, but doesn't want to succumb to what multiple flower language books caution against.

"Lo Lo!" Remus's bright, slightly caustic voice jars him from his nervous reverie and he looks up to see Remus dangling from the ceiling.

"How did you get up there?" Logan inquires, with mild interest. Remus grins, falling to the floor and landing on his feet like a cat.

"Tentacles," he answers cheerfully. "Ooh, what's that?" He asks, attention now focused on the picnic basket in Logan's hands. Logan swallows hard.

"I- I thought you might like to go on a picnic," he answers, attempting to keep his voice steady. Remus's eyes light up, and something soft blooms in Logan's chest.

"I'd love to!" Remus exclaims. "Where? Not Roman's side of the Imagination-" He scrunches his nose.

"My room," Logan says. "Or- or your side of the Imagination, if that's all right with you." Remus grins, and this close, Logan can see the sharpened tips of his teeth, glinting in the dim light of the hallway.

"It's _always_ all right with me," Remus says, seizing Logan's arm and towing him down the hall. "Daydream mode, here we come!"

"So Roman isn't the only one who can enter daydream mode?" Logan asks. Remus shakes his head, rumpled hair floating round his ears for a second.

"Didn't you notice? I pulled you all in there for my song," Remus says over his shoulder. "Mind your step!" 

Despite the warning, Logan still stumbles in the doorway to Remus's room. Remus catches him, breath stirring Logan's hair.

"Careful!" Remus says. Logan doesn't want him to let go. A sudden emptiness hollows out his throat when Remus's hands slowly, reluctantly drift away.

"Here," Remus says. The door to Remus's side of the Imagination is cracked and stained with indeterminate, ominous splotches. A handful of rusty chain is coiled at the bottom. Remus shoves it open, drawing a prolonged creak from rusted hinges, and bows low at the waist.

"After you, Lo Lo," Remus says. Logan gingerly steps through, his mouth falling open at the forest sprawling before him.

"You like?" Remus asks shyly, coming up behind him. "I tried to set it to something you'd like." Logan looks up, and a smile spreads across his face before he has even a chance of stifling it. All his favorite constellations sparkle to brilliant life above him, diamonds thrust into a crushed velvet sky.

"I love it," Logan says.

"Good," Remus beams. "I thought maybe you wouldn't since it's only noon-"

"It's perfect," Logan assures him, accidentally interrupting him. "I love the stars."

"So what's in the basket?" Remus asks as they walk up a grassy hill, aiming for the top. Logan's cheeks flush a faint pink.

"Flowers," he stammers. "And er- lunch."

"What's lunch?" Remus asks patiently.

"Well, I asked around and for you, it's peanut butter and banana sandwiches with steak sauce and mint Oreos," Logan answers. "Roman says the first has always been your favorite, and Janus said you like mint Oreos because they remind you of toothpaste."

"You asked my bro and Double D?" Remus whispers. Panic flutters moth wings at the base of Logan's throat.

"Is that- was that a bad idea, do you not like that, I'm sorry, we can get something better-" Logan babbles. Remus touches his hand and all the words dry up in his mouth.

"I love it," Remus says softly. "Thank you, Lo Lo."

"Of course," Logan says, his voice just as quiet. 

"Is here good?" Remus asks. Logan looks up, realizing they've reached the top. In the distance, he can barely make out the jagged spire of what must be Remus's castle. In the _very_ distance, he can see a line of sunlight, separating Remus's side from his brother's.

"Here is perfect, cephy," he says, the nickname accidentally slipping out. He flushes crimson.

"Cephy?" Remus repeats. "Like cephalopod? I _love_ it!" Remus grins at him and Logan smiles back, relieved.

"This is really nice," Logan says. "I just- I want you to know that." Remus leans forward, hesitating a little to give him a chance to pull away, and pecks a kiss on Logan's forehead. Logan's face feels like it's on fire, his cheeks hurting from how wide his smile is.

"Same," Remus says.


End file.
